


WELL That Escalated Quickly

by aleksa_grey



Series: Drabbles because why not [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Horny Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oblivious Kara Danvers, SOFT GAYS, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, karlena, loving lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: Drabble Prompt challenge from @katie-girl-2 over on Tumblr#17“The salad here is really good.” -“Do I look like a fucking rabbit?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Drabbles because why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

“The salad here is really good,” Lena said as she looked up from her menu. 

“Do I look like a fucking rabbit?” Kara responded with a hilariously confused, but angry look on her face as she continued to stare at her own menu, as if she hadn’t realized she had said something out of her usual “sunny Danvers” character. 

Lena’s entire body throbbed at the sound of Kara swearing. It was rare when the blonde superhero cussed, and Lena never seemed to be able to not respond. She could feel the wetness collecting in her panties. She could feel her heart racing. Her hands were fisting underneath the table. Unsure where to set themselves that would be safe from throwing the table over and mounting Kara in the middle of a restaurant. She clenched her thighs and sighed loudly, which got Kara’s attention.

The blonde looked up curiously, cocking her head to the side like she did when she was trying to figure something out with her super hearing.

“Lena—”

“We need to leave now!” Lena ground out as softly, but sharply as possible.

“Are you okay, Lee—”

“No,” she responded pushing her chair back and making her way out of the restaurant. Kara jumped up and hurriedly followed behind her girlfriend whose heart was racing away, just as Lena was doing. Kara caught up to her when Lena was about to open the driver’s door to the car and stretched her arm out blocking Lena's entry. Lena whirled on Kara, eyes dilated and predatory. Kara blinked owlishly as Lena stepped right into her body, pressing herself forward.

“I need you to fuck me now,” Lena breathed out and Kara finally let her senses go. She smelled the arousal, saw the need pulsating through her girlfriend with every breath and the clench of her hands and jaw. Kara let out a barely there “oh” before picking up her very horny girlfriend and shooting into the sky.


	2. I'm sure Rao would agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up and counts her blessings, then worships Lena's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at smut, so you know this is just the morning after. Musings and loving thoughts and such.

Kara woke up to the early rays of sunlight peeking through the window. She could hear Lena’s soft breaths beside her and her phone vibrating somewhere in the apartment. She didn’t know what had caused Lena’s very horny outburst last night, but she wasn’t complaining. Her body felt heavy and tender in all the right spots. She felt languid, floaty almost; like how those stoners she’d saved from that burning building last month had described what being high felt like. 

She still couldn’t believe sometimes that this was her life, Supergirl, girlfriend, family and a job she loved. When she had just landed on earth, she had never imagined being happy again, ever. She had never imagined finding the support Eliza and Alex gave her. The guidance of Cat Grant and the friendship of Winn, Nia and Brainy. She especially never expected to find this type of all consuming rich love without the help of the Codex from Krypton. She had never expected any of this when her planet exploded and she silently sent up a prayer to Rao, because red sun or not, he was definitely shining down upon her.

“You’re thinking too hard darling,” Lena spoke sleepily. Kara pulled her closer and nuzzled into her neck, dropping soft kisses on her human. The sentiment thumped deep in her chest, her human, her lover, her best friend, her home.

“Kara…” Lena whispered tentatively, trying to sit up to look at her girlfriend.

“I’m great baby,” Kara replied, nipping at Lena’s neck. “I’m perfect, you’re perfect” she continued and Lena looked at her curiously, but so devoutly, and so lovingly.

“Okay baby, can we go back to bed for a bit?” Lena asked, a slight moan escaping her lips at Kara’s ministrations on her neck.

“Yeah, yeah” Kara murmured in her ear, before flipping her onto her back and slowly kissing her way down Lena’s body. 

“But first, I’ve gotta extend my praises, thankful to wake up and all, you know—”

And no, Lena didn’t know what she meant, but it was too early to complain about her girlfriend wanting to worship her body with the rising of the sun and so she lost herself in a moan and Kara’s praises.


	3. I've gotta go, but call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally awake and now I gotta sneak out...

Lena quickly finished up in the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She was going to be late. Somehow her alarm had gotten turned off and now she was racing, well not really, against the clock. She had a meeting with the board at 10, and the clock above her medicine cabinet said 9:15. Jess had already called to tell her that she had made arrangements for the brunch menu for the meeting and that she just needed to get there before 10 and things would still be fine. 

She applied her makeup quickly, dabbing extra foundation beneath her earlobe where Kara had bitten her last night. The memory was tantalizing and addictive. She had been in the beginning throes of her orgasm, nails raking down Kara’s back when Kara had latched onto her skin, teeth and lips and tongue, and Lena had come so hard she swore even Kara’s “super-ness” hadn’t been able to keep up. 

Lena shook her head free from the sex smog that was trying to take over. She silently went into their bedroom and dressed in her suit for the day. Kara was still asleep and Lena took pride in the fact that most times after their “sex tumbles” (yes Kara called it that) the Super was full out exhausted and slept like the dead. She sighed while watching her girlfriend. The sun was streaking across her naked form, her blonde hair fanned across the pillow and her mouth was slightly open. It wasn’t the sexiest sight, but it was her world and her home. Kara was not perfect, but neither was she. 

Lena reached for her purse and sat to put her heels on, just as her phone dinged to signal that her driver was downstairs. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek and reached for the pen on the side table to leave a note for her lover. Lena scribbled furiously before putting the note where Kara was bound to see it and hopping off the bed. She had a long day ahead of her, but hopefully the night to come would make it worth it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If want me to do a prompt, tell me in the comments or hmu on Tumblr @aleksagrey93


End file.
